0330
by petalotus
Summary: Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Di Halte Bis…


Tittle : 0330 (Memories)

Author : Petalotus

Disclaimer : Member U-KISS milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat di dalam cerita, mohon dimaklumi, semua itu hanya keSENGAJAan semata.

Actor : Member U-KISS, OC (No Name)

Summary : Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Di Halte Bis…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !

And

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

GAMSAHAMNIDA…. ^^

.

.

"kau belum pergi?", terdengar suara hyungku.

"bagaimana bisa pergi jika hujan lebat seperti ini?"

Ya. Hari ini hujan lagi. Seperti hari sebelumnya..

"pakai payungku dan cepatlah berangkat ke sekolahmu"

"kau tidak ke kantor, hyung?", aku menoleh padanya, sedangkan dia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Yah, tidak biasanya hyungku akan bolos ke kantor.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu hyung. Annyeong", segera ku ambil payung dan keluar dari rumah. Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak diijinkan untuk membolos.

"yo! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Apa tidak kehujanan?", aku baru saja tiba di depan kelas ketika Kiseop hyung menyambutku dengan pertanyaannya.

"tidak, aku membawa payung"

"seharusnya kau menelponku, bro. Hari ini aku membawa mobil", kali ini terdengar suara Eli hyung. Tampaknya ia baru saja sampai.

"terimakasih, tapi rumahku terlalu dekat untuk kau jemput, hyung", ia hanya tersenyum. Rumahku memang tak jauh dari sekolah, aku hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sekolah.

"arraseo, tapi jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?",

"tentu saja tidak", jawabku sembari tersenyum, padahal aku benar-benar lupa jika Eli hyung tak mengatakannya.

Sepuluh menit. Ya, sepuluh menit menunggu bell berbunyi tanda berakhirnya pelajaran. Kulihat Kiseop hyung sudah bersiap-siap memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Tentu saja dengan pandangan ke depan seakan mencerna apa yang dikatakan songsaenim. Huh, aku tahu persis apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia benar-benar pandai berakting.

Kriiiingg….

Akhirnya berakhir juga.

"Dongho-ah, kajja", ujar Eli hyung memanggilku.

"aku akan menyusul bersama Kevin hyung nanti", jawabku. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar kelas.

"apa akan hujan lagi?", kulihat awan yang benar-benar mendung. Segera aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tapi kurasa keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku, hujan sudah mulai turun. Aiissh, aku harus cepat sampai halte.

Aku baru sadar jika ada seseorang disampingku. Sepertinya dia berasal dari sekolah lain. Seragamnya berbeda denganku. Dia seorang yeoja, aku yakin itu. Rambutnya yang hitam terurai panjang dengan hiasan pita biru sapphire di kepalanya. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna merah dengan tangan yang memegang payung.

Payung?

Aku jadi ingat payungku…

Omo… aku meninggalkannya di kelas. Aish, paboya… Aku harus mengirim pesan pada hyungku untuk menjemput.

Tapi lupakan hal itu sejenak, aku ingin membahas yeoja disampingku ini. Ah, dia manis sekali.

"annyeonghaseyo", sapaku gugup. Dia tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Aneh, tatapannya mengarah ke arah bus yang akan datang. Apa ia sedang menunggu seseorang?

"annyeonghaseyo", sapaku sekali lagi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tak henti menatap ke arah datangnya bus.

Tapi itu beberapa detik sampai ia menoleh ke arahku..

"apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?", tanyaku.

Dan dia memberikanku payungnya. Benar, payungnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Bersamaan dengan itu, handphoneku berdering. Pasti hyung, segera kujawab sambil mengalihkan pandanganku pada yeoja itu.

"ya! Cepatlah masuk mobil. Aku di jalan seberangmu"

"ah, ne hyung. Tunggu sebentar", setelah menutup telepon, kualihkan pandanganku pada yeoja itu.

Tangannya mengarahkanku untuk pergi. Aku mengerti, ia ingin aku segera pulang menemui hyungku. Segera aku berlari dengan payung yang dia beri.

"mianhae hyung, apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?", tanyaku saat telah sampai di dalam mobil.

"ne, kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?"

"ah, aku ada urusan dengan yeoja itu", jawabku.

"yeoja?", tanya hyungku heran.

"ne, yeoja di halte bus itu", ujarku sambil menunjuk halte tempat yeoja itu duduk.

Tapi…

Dia tak ada disana.

Apa dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, apalagi hujan deras seperti ini.

"kau sakit eoh?", tanya Kevin hyung sembari menaruh tangannya ke keningku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Hyungku aneh sekali.

Yeoja itu… Bagaimana mungkin dia pulang dengan memberikan payungnya untukku? Dia sungguh baik. Lain kali aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Hari ini songsaenim memberi tugas sejarah yang dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa berkelompok dengan Kiseop atau Eli, tapi malah mereka menjadi satu tim meninggalkanku sendiri. Ya, satu tim berisi dua orang. Dan aku satu tim bersama AJ. Tidak, bukannya aku tak suka dengannya hanya saja aku tak pernah dekat dengan AJ. Mengobrol saja tak pernah. Ayolah, satu sekolah ini pun tahu bahwa namja pintar itu jarang sekali berbicara. Awalnya kukira dia tipe siswa nerd seperti di komik-komik yang sering kubaca. Benar sih dia sangat suka membaca, tapi kalau untuk penampilan, kurasa dia cukup modis. Tidak sedikit yeoja yang jatuh hati padanya.

"annyeong, AJ. Apa aku mengganggumu?", tanyaku pada AJ yang sedang duduk manis sambil membaca bukunya. Ya, kami sekarang sedang di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh songsaenim. Lebih tepatnya aku yang menghampiri ia disini.

"aniya, kau duduk saja. Aku akan mengambil buku resensi untuk kita baca. Sudah kupersiapkan sejak kemarin", ujarnya. Apa katanya? Sejak kemarin? Kurasa dia peramal.

Pandanganku beralih pada buku yang sempat dibaca AJ. Satu lagi yang kuketahui tentang namja ini. Dia sangat suka sejarah, ya ini buku sejarah perjuangan negara Jepang. Benar-benar berbeda denganku, mendengar kata sejarah saja kepalaku sudah pusing.

Tidak lama kemudian AJ kembali membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Oke, itu buku resensi yang harus kami baca. Omo… sebanyak itukah? Bahkan tebalnya mengalahkan novel Kevin hyung.

"kau serius kita akan membaca sebanyak ini? Maksudku, bagaimana jika waktunya tidak cukup?", tanyaku padanya. Kumohon aku tak mau menghabiskan hidupku hanya untuk membaca buku membosankan ini.

"tenang saja, aku sudah membacanya semua dan kita hanya akan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah kubuat ini. Jadi, akan lebih mudah mengerjakannya"

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu", ujarku cepat. Lega rasanya.

Tidak buruk juga satu kelompok dengan orang pintar seperti AJ.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan kami telah menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Aku membantu AJ menaruh buku buku ini di lemari perpustakaan.

"kau tolong taruh buku yang ini, ini, di bagian sana ya", ujarnya menginterupsiku. Aku sih hanya mengangguk saja. Segera kutaruh buku buku tersebut di lemari, hingga pandanganku teralih pada satu buku kusam di bagian kiriku. Kuambil buku itu…

"daftar nama siswa", ucap AJ yang sudah ada di samping kananku. Mengagetkan saja anak ini.

"isinya daftar nama siswa yang pernah bersekolah disini", ujarnya lagi.

"jadi, apa nama kita ada di dalam buku ini?", tanyaku.

"tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, buku ini akan dicetak setiap lima tahun sekali. Dan kita siswa tahun kedua setelah buku ini. Kurasa, nama kita akan ada pada buku yang diterbitkan tiga tahun kemudian", ujarnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan AJ.

"ayo kita pulang. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir", aku hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasku. Entah kenapa, aku jadi penasaran.

"hei, kau ingin membawa buku itu kerumah? Kau harus melapor ke petugas dulu", ucap AJ.

"ssstt… aku tak mau repot membuat kartu perpustakaan. Kumohon, jangan beritahu siapapun, ne?", kataku memohon.

"haha, baiklah… aku akan diam", jawab AJ sembari tertawa. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa, dan tak kusangka ia juga cerewet.

"hey, AJ. Kau tahu, kupikir kau mengerikan. Maksudku, kau tak pernah berbicara pada orang lain. Ternyata dugaanku tak sepenuhnya benar", ujarku menyenggol pundaknya. Kulihat mukanya memerah dan menggaruk belakang lehernya. Haha, aku berhasil menggoda pangeran es di sekolah.

"ah… eum… benarkah? Hehe aku hanya tidak percaya diri saat mengobrol dengan orang lain. Apalagi denganmu, Kiseop, dan Eli"

"huh? Waeyo?"

"sejujurnya aku menyukai kalian, maksudku kupikir sangat menyenangkan jika bisa menjadi teman kalian. Apalagi hobi kalian yang bergabung di grup musik. Aku sebenarnya juga menyukai hal itu. Tapi, aku tak berani untuk mengatakannya. Takut jika kalian menolakku"

"aigoo, ternyata kau bisa bernyanyi? Kalau begitu kau bergabung dengan kami saja. Kurasa tak masalah menambah teman baru. Dan Kiseop dan Eli itu orang yang sangat _welcoming_. Kau pasti diterima. Percaya padaku"

" _jinjja_?", tanya AJ dengan muka yang sumringah.

" _ne_ ", aku menjawab mantap.

Dan kami pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan candaan bersama AJ. Tak buruk juga hari ini.

"aku pulang", kulihat sekeliling rumah terlihat sepi. Sepertinya Hyung belum pulang.

Segera aku masuk ke kamarku, ah aku baru ingat tentang buku itu. Buku ini pasti sudah lama sekali dan tak pernah tersentuh. Benar kata AJ, isinya hanya daftar nama siswa yang bersekolah di sekolahku. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat seragam ini..

Omo… aku baru ingat!

Bukankah ini seragam SMA hyung?! Foto hyung pasti ada di dalam buku ini.

Ah, ini dia.. Wu Sunghyun.. muka hyung sangat lucu saat SMA. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, sampai pandanganku teralih pada salah satu foto di halaman berikutnya. Foto seorang yeoja. Ne, aku pernah melihatnya. Tidak mungkin aku melupakan wajah ini. Kerena kemarin aku baru saja bertemu. Yeoja ini…

Yang ada di halte bus.

BRAAAKKK!

"ya! Wae geureu? Neo eodiga?"

Tak kuhiraukan teriakan hyung yang baru tiba di rumah. Aku berlari dengan cepat keluar rumah menuju tujuanku.

Kevin POV

Aissh.. kemana anak itu. Aku baru saja sampai dia sudah pergi. Apa ia terlambat datang kerumah Kiseop?! Aish jinjja..

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Huh, aku butuh istirahat.

Aku langsung menuju kamarku yang berada di sebelah kamar Dongho. Aigoo, dia sampai lupa menutup pintu. Ah, tumben sekali dia membaca buku. Apa besok ada ulangan eoh?! Kulihat buku yang berada di atas tempat tidur Dongho, ini kan buku foto tahunan sekolahku. Kulihat halaman buku yang terbuka, pandanganku teralih pada sebuah foto seorang yeoja. Aku tersenyum, kenangan itu kembali lagi berputar di kepalaku.

"dia noonaku", ucap AJ sambil menatapku. Aku tercengang dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah AJ. Maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk kerumahnya, aku hanya mengikuti alamat yeoja halte bus itu. Tapi ternyata apa yang dikatakan AJ berhasil membuatku membeku sesaat.

"tapi tampaknya ia seumuran dengan kita", ujarku kemudian

"kau tahu itu buku lama kan?"

"aniya, maksudku aku baru saja mengenalnya tiga hari ini. Di halte bus", jawabku. Kulihat wajah AJ sedikit kaget.

"bagaimana bisa? Noona sudah meninggal"

DEG…

Aku menatap AJ tidak percaya.

"noona memang sering ke halte bus setelah pulang sekolah. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa sebabnya. Ia hanya berkata ingin menemui seseorang. Namun, penyakit yang dideritanya membuat noona tidak bertahan lama sampai ia pergi pun ia belum menemui seseorang itu"

Kucoba mencerna kata-kata AJ dengan seksama. Aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan, bagaimana bisa jika yeoja itu telah meninggal?! Jadi yang kutemui di halte bus itu hantu?

Tiga hari kemudian…

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak aku mengetahui tentang yeoja halte bus itu. Sakit memang, aku telah terlanjur menyukainya. Tapi, aku harus menerima kenyataan ini.

Hari ini hujan lagi, dan aku harus menunggu di halte bus. Namun sekarang ada tiga orang sahabatku yang menemani.

"ya, dongho-ah… bagaimana jika setelah ini kita ke pemakaman noonaku?", ujar AJ.

"ide bagus! Sebelumnya kita beli bunga dulu ne", Kiseop menimpali.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar mereka. Walaupun dirimu tidak berwujud, aku yakin kau melihat kami. Walaupun tak ada kau disini, tapi aku masih bisa merasakanmu pada adikmu.

Epilogue

5 tahun yang lalu

"kau yakin ingin menunggunya?", tanya seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah kepada salah satu temannya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"hmm… baiklah. Aku pulang duluan ya. Ingat, jangan terlalu lama menunggu. Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Annyeong"

"annyeong", jawab yeoja yang terus tinggal di halte. Ya, dia menunggu bus yang akan datang. Disampinganya terdapat sebuah payung yang terus ia genggam.

Sudah lewat satu jam yeoja itu berada di halte. Cuaca hujan semakin membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Sudah beberapa bus melewati halte tersebut. Namun, tampaknya yeoja itu bukan menunggu bus untuk dirinya melainkan seseorang yang akan datang dari bus tersebut. Awan semakin gelap dan dia tetap bertahan duduk dengan terus menggenggam payung di tangannya.

"wu sunghyun", ujarnya. Ia beralih melihat ke arah jam tangannya. 03.30 PM. Setelah itu, pandangannya mengabur dan semakin gelap hingga ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain pada pukul yang sama seorang namja berlarian menerjang hujan.

"aish, seharusnya aku kembali ke halte itu untuk mengambil payungku yang tertinggal", ucapnya sambil terus berlari. Ia tak sadar jika ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari kantung bajunya. Name tag bertuliskan Wu Sunghyun.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Anyeong... saya author baru disini. Tapi ff ini udah dibuat dari tahun 2014. Mungkin ada yang ga tau UKISS karena mereka udah lama banget debut dan sekarang juga hiatus dan kalau mau dapet feelnya sekalian nonton MV UKISS 0330.

Karena saya pengen banget post cerita ini udah dari beberapa tahun lalu tapi ga kesampaian, jadi untuk permulaan saya post ff pertama saya. selanjutnya bakal ada ff yang lain dari saya..

Terakhir, Review juseyo ^^


End file.
